


Boys will be boys

by Anonymous



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Want if Jed woke up and all his daughter became boys instead of daughters.
Relationships: Abbey Bartlet/Jed Bartlet
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Jed felt different today waking up he didn't know why. Turning over in bed before the phone started ringing picking up the phone before rubbing his eyes "hello said Jed sleepily A male voice appeared over the phone "dad it's me Ezekiel the man was crying . It's Arnie the lambs of God has been sending death threats again .

"This time they sent him a raggedy Andy doll with a knife stuck to his throat .

"Ok calm down said Jed who are you? 

"I'm Zek your eldest son. Want Jed doesn't have a son he only has girls. Walking down the stairs he notice a pretty African American woman was walking along the hallway. Her hair neatly held back by crow braids and her back skirt was below her knees

"good morning Mr President. "Good morning said Jed where's Charlie? "I am Charlie said the woman. "Ok said Jed slightly concerned the last time Jed saw him Jed was pretty sure Charlie wasn't a woman.

Jed continued to walking along the hall way when he saw a familiar face Leo .

"Oh thank god are you secretly a woman too said Jed.

"No said Leo raising a eyebrow why would you think that. 

"Well when I woke up I got a phone call with someone claiming to be my son.

And Charlie is now a woman. 

"Mr president do have a son you have three and Charlie been secretly dating one for over a year.

"Well last time I check I have three girls and Zoe is now dating that french guy oh wants his name Jean Paul.

"You mean Jeanette Pauline Mr president said Leo She's the Princess of Monaco.


	2. Chapter 2

As Jed drank his coffee he saw Abby's hazel eyes approach him

"Good morning sweetie said Abby kissing jed on the cheek.

"Good morning said Jed did the girls tell you want time there coming for dinner. Abby look at Jed confused "our daughters Eleanor Elizabeth and Zoe said Jed. "You mean our sons Ellison Ezekiel Zachary. Said Abby Jed was now really confused.

Perhaps he was going insane "well about annie our granddaughter . 

"Our grandson Arnie who has been having a tough time lately . "Those religious nut jobs having been threatening him. I mean who sends a 13 year old a raggedy Andy doll with a knife and a note saying you're next. "Just because Arnie said to the interviewer of that football magazine he support men having a vasectomy .


End file.
